


Matters a whole lot

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker is the Responsible Adult Here, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony needs to rest before surgery, Peter makes it happen.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Matters a whole lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



"Tony just, lie down already!" Peter felt his eyes widen in exasperation, Tony's face mirroring his in, most likely, surprise before he shook it off and frowned. And once again did not lie down. 

"Hey! Don't yell at me, kid." Tony crossed his arms over his chest. 

Peter imitated him. Then spoke very slowly. "I'm not yelling. You're being annoying." 

Then uncrossed his arms and gently, so very gently, pushed at Tony's shoulders so he fell flat on his back, pillows puffing as they were forced to accommodate his weight. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as gentle as he meant to be. But,  _ come on! _

"You need to sleep, we are not having—" Peter stammered as Tony once again made to sit up and raised an eyebrow at him. But he powered on, had to.  _ One _ of them had to be a responsible adult here. At least one. So it would be him. "We're not having sex. That's final." 

Peter nodded at Tony, and nodded to himself, and did not deflate when Tony's eyes crinkled in the corners the way they did when he was barely holding onto his laughter. Unfair. 

"Don't laugh at me! You're getting surgery! You need sleep!" 

"Stop yelling! And squeaking!" Tony imitated him, sitting up once more, but then stopped his grabby handsy motion midway through, letting his arms fall back at his sides and making  _ Peter _ frown. 

Tony's jaw did that thing where he worked it and it tensed while his eyes relaxed, and it made no sense until Peter saw the small smile he ended up giving him. 

"This matters to you." Tony said simply, and it wasn't a question but Peter still took it as Tony being surprised, and that just wouldn't do. 

"It does, and it should matter to you too, because getting a new arm is a big deal, and you've been doing enough PT that you don't wanna mess it up. I'm not letting you. Now lie down and sleep." 

Peter stared him down as best he could — not his strongest suit, he knew — but still leaned into it when Tony brushed his cheek with his hand and cupped it in his palm. 

"Okay." Tony nodded, and then he clicked his tongue, and the amusement in his eyes was enough for Peter to gear up for another round of yelling — definitely not squeaking. "We can cuddle though? That's allowed, right?" Is what Tony came up with, making Peter deflate for real this time. 

"You have no right to play cute when you've tried grabbing my ass… for the past half hour, and... and— you have no right!" 

"That's not no."

"Of course it's not no, you silly." Peter grumbled. 

Then got under the covers. 

And  _ very gently _ forced Tony to roll on his good side so he could hug him, Tony's back to his chest, Tony's hair in his nose, Tony's warm skin everywhere. 

"Have good dreams." Peter whispered, Tony sighing in what Peter hoped was pleasure, and knew to be relaxation. 

"Thank you, Pete." Tony whispered long after, when only Friday's night light remained and they'd been breathing in silence for long stretches of time, Peter's eyelids drooping a little more tightly closed every time. 

Peter just held him closer, and kissed the back of his neck. 

And hitched his leg over Tony's. There was no such thing as too close. 

"You'll thank me when you have a badass arm to show for having slept tonight."


End file.
